Ol' Love Story: True Grit
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: RxR: First True Grit fanfic...Laboeuf/Mattie of course. Such a fan of them, and also Mattie/Rooster!
1. Ch 1

_A/N__: First 'True Grit' fanfic. Texas Ranger Laboeuf and Mattie Ross...my favourite two in the movie...and Mattie and Rooster. I don't know which one I like more...but Rooster is a bit *TOO old for her sOo...yeah, Mattie Ross is the same age from the movie, sorry if you peeps don't like that...but i do._

_...not in a creepy way...enjoy!_

A **TWO-SHOT!**

**:: ::**

Texas Ranger stared.

Laboeuf couldn't help it: He filled his pipe a second time after smoking the first, and sat comfortably into the wooden chair at the foot of her bed.

She was a strangely gorgeous girl. Something about her gave that beauty away. Her hair; the way it snugged tightly in each one of those tiny braids. Her eyes; how brown, how smooth they seemed whenever she'd stare.

...and those petite lips. So small his lips would completely overcome them with just one peck.

**:: :: **

Lordy, Lord.

Ms. Ross was something else.

But she was just a child, no hands should touch her. Harm her...it would be a sin for him to do such a crime. To an innocent little girl.

His heart was thumping like the racing, galloping sounds of his horse trotting down a dirt trail in the middle of the wood. The Ranger bit his bottom lip, keeping his eyes on her.

**:: ::**

She breathed in deeply, and Labeouf breathed out soft.

It wasn't helping at all.

"Lordy Ms. Ross. Your hurtn' me."he growled softly, stepping toward her right after his behind left the chair, and leaned close to her side on the bed.

At that moment, feeling a cool breeze pass her by, she opened those startling eyes of hers.

Laboeuf jumped back!

"Mr. Laboeuf! May I ask why you were so near my bedside?"little Mattie didn't bother to yawn or even stretch, placing those deep dark eyes on him, furrowed brows and all.

Laboeuf coughed behind a hand, trying to hide the nerviousness that was spread all over his face; but in that girl's eyes, it was terribly noticable, by the redening of his cheeks. "You seemed to have a nightmare, Ms. Ross. I was kind enough to wake you from it."he turned to look back at her, with a suprised, also frustrated look that shocked her a bit.

Mattie swallowed cautiously;

"Well thank you kindly, but honestly, Mr. Laboeuf, my dream was perfect."she got him. That little woman caught him red handed.

He froze right as those words kissed his ears.

Laboeuf turned to look down at the chair and reached out to grab his hat:

**:: ::**

"I had to make sure of it, Ms. Ross and don't ever humiliate me like that again, ya' here?"he spoke full of dominance, pointing a gloved finger her way as if she was the culprit.

Mattie jerked in her bed, underneath the covers; full of suprise.

**XXXX  
>XXXX<strong>

It was as hot as the sun in this room...and those clothes over his body were clinging too tightly.

Mr. Laboeuf fidgeted a bit with the bandana around his neck, and also those thick gloves on his calloused hands. "Phew."he wipped hand across his wetting forehead, watching Mattie at the time. The little girl stared back, and then at the flapping tassells under his arms which moved with his movements.

"So you blame me for your mistake, Mr. Laboeuf?"she swung her legs out carefully from the quilt around her, and squeezed those tiny toes on the hard floor below. After scratching an insane itch at the nape of her neck.

Laboeuf gave her a hard look.

His stare made her nervious. It was on her too long.

**:: **

Mr. Laboeuf was a handsome fellow, but unfortuantely too old for 14 year old Mattie Ross.

"Your staring."she informed him, with her cute southern drawl, she had ever since she was a child, moving round.

Laboeuf blinked a few times before realizing it.

He moved back, with a high pitched CLINK of his golden spurs. Mattie smiled small, hiding it with a turn of her head. "Well, well. Look at the time."he pulled out his own compass from his pocket, and gazed down at it.

She knew he was just faking that to relieve the awkwardness between them.

"Your fine, Mr. Laboeuf."she smiled sweetly and bigger than before, cheeks redening, while she looked at him. Laboeuf looked down and grinned, playing with the tassells on his sleeves.

**XXX**

He turned back, putting his hat on his head.

"I don't know about all that, Ms. Ross."he replied back to her from before, walking carefully toward her with the most rather confusing look on his face.

Mattie's smile moved away, and now she was tensed. Her one and only hand squeezed the beautiful quilt beneath her, her heart beating as wild as a run-away pony, with those sweet cocoa eyes staring up at him.

**::**

**::**

"What must you be up to, Mr. Laboeuf?"she asked shakily, feeling her own body tremble and her parted lips quiver just by the thought of him getting any nearer.

He didn't do a thing.

"I reckon it's my time to depart, Ms. Ross."he made a slow head movement toward the window which he stared out from afar.

Mattie swallowed again but this time hard, and felt her cheeks heat up once more.

:She stammered as she talked: "I-I certainly wouldn't mind anymore of your company, Mr. Laboeuf."she told him in the most quiet, calm tone he's heard escape those lips; well besides the night Laboeuf left Rooster and Mattie on their own. He felt her sadness, he felt those tears that welled in her sweet eyes.

-and now he was back.

With a scar in his left shoulder, a scar across his tongue and Mattie Ross with only one arm. Damn those rattlers. He just wished he could've saved the girlie in time.

Laboeuf smiled rather sweetly.

"That is very kind of you, Ms. Ross. But I must leave. I have some unfinished business with an ol' friend of mine, and I ain't planning on leaving it behind."he explained to her, spine still erect, and boots perfectly apart.

Mattie continued to stare at him.

"I suppose. When will I see you again, Mr. Laboeuf?"she let her curious thoughts get the better of her, and soon it was a bit nerve-racking.

**::: :::**

**::: :::**

Mr. Laboeuf was planning on stealing a kiss from her for the first time as he watched her yet a second time, sleep soundly in bed, in comfort of the quilt.

But he never seemed to get her at the right time.

Laboeuf bit his bottom lip once again, and sat on the bed right beside her, taking a quick gander at her missing arm, from elbow down. "Mr. Laboeuf I do not appreciate your stares like that!"she flustered, giving him a harsh look but soon it was gone as if it never happend.

Laboeuf moved those curious, wanderous eyes from her missing limb, and stared at the lovely hand-carved dresser that was close in sight.

"Forgive me, Ms. Ross for I apologize for making such a rude gesture toward you."he bowed his head just like a real kind gentleman, and brought his stare back, but slowly.

Mattie snickered childishly, before crawling back into bed.

Laboeuf watched in suprise, with a similar look on his lips. "What did I do?"he wondered, seeing her backed up into the headboard of the wobbling bed, showing him the face of a child.

**XXX**

Mattie looked down at her one hand rested in her lap, over her long night gown. Laboeuf's eyes followed.

He swallowed, Mattie watching curiously at the lump in his throat that moved up and down. It made her smile. "What is it, Ms. Ross. I don't understand."his smile sort of faded, and he was more serious than amused, shrugging his shoulders.

"Nothing, Mr. Laboeuf. Don't you have to be somewhere, If I recall correctly?"she raised one of her dark brows high, leaning back into the headboard with a smart-ass grin on her face.

Laboeuf didn't get any amusement out of that. He slumped in his sitting position, before standing up tall on his noisey boots again. "I do. Thank you Ms. Ross for reminding me."he growled at her, and messed with his gloves a bit before really departing.

**XXX**

**XXX**

"I will be back before evening even pokes it's head, Ms. Ross; goodbye."he tipped his hat to her, standing in the open doorway, with a fake smile on his lips.

Mattie looked at him, and smiled.

"Goodbye, Mr. Laboeuf."

-he left-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

E/N: Yes I am a huge fan of Mattie/Laboeuf...there will be fluffy scenes in next chapter. I hope this begining one was alright to start with :D


	2. Ch 2

**:: ::**

Laboeuf hadn't returned for a while, but he did keep his word. He arrived before evening's appearance.

Mattie felt her body tense as she heard the noisey spurs clink with every step he took to her bedroom. They were getting closer and even closer:

He turned the knob, and saw her, in a tight ball, back against the headboard, watching him, poke inside. "I keep my word, Ms. Ross."he smiled slightly underneath that mustache of his, and found his spot in that wooden chair at the foot of her bed.

**XX**

She smelled something funny. It lingered inside her nose, stinging on the way up. The aroma was so familiar.

Her nose wiggled, and found herself on her feet, walking toward the Texas Ranger in curiousity.

He stared at her as if she was crazy, furrowing his brows, and moving himself in the process: " s'cuse me Ms. Ross, but what do you think your up to?"he raised a dark fuzzy brow, continuing to stare; while she got closer, circling him as he fidgeted in the chair, Laboeuf let out a hand, and grabbed her arm; stopping her completely.

Mattie looked straight at him, eyes wide.

He stared a bit too long, and Mattie looked away, forcing her only arm out of his clenching grasp.

"You were drinking, Mr. Laboeuf?"she asked in a bellowing tone, standing before him;

Laboeuf coughed to himself in a hand, and removed one of his leather gloves. Mattie watched him suprisingly, feeling as if something was wrong when he stood up, way taller than her, and those spurs screaming.

"Why Ms. Ross, your such a nosey little girlie, ain'tcha'?"his deep southern voice crawled up her spine and back down, causing her skin to form those prickly goosebumps: She shivered and backed up.

**:: :: :: ::**

He smelled bad.

-like he took a swim in it.

Mattie shook her head as if to say no, but those lips of hers decided at that time, not to work.

"What is it your going to do, Mr. Laboeuf?"she looked terrified at his hands, but especially the bare one.

He didn't answer.

He dropped the glove on the floor, those boots screaming louder, and getting even closer:

"Mr. Laboeuf?"Mattie was scared becoming flustered, meanwhile being backed up into the nightstand beside the lumpy, wobbling mattress.

the small of her back hit it, and she knew that was as close as he was going to get. "Mr. Laboeuf. I demand you step away from me, please. I don't enjoy this much of your company."she mumbled in a small voice, using her forearm to block his way of getting closer. She didn't bother to look up at him, he had that same hard stare on her; and everytime she looked, she'd flush.

He breathed in heavy and hard:

she was so close, she accidently took in the air that escaped his mouth, and tasted the scent of alcohol on her tongue. She cringed, and then shoved him without thinking.

"Please."she whimpered softly, and kept her eyes closed unbareably tight.

Laboeuf didn't mean to frighten little Mattie, and stepped away.

**:: **

He honestly thought she'd be excited about him being so near her.

"Ms. Ross, I apologize. I ain't the kind of man to scare ya'."he looked down at her small form, with the most guilty expression on his face as she looked up at him, finally opening those brown eyes.

Mattie didn't make a response.

She blinked a few times; Laboeuf still standing before her:

"I don't need your apologizes, Mr. Laboeuf...I am gett'n rather tired."she faked a yawn, and he backed up giving her room to move.

Laboeuf lift his hat, and scratch the sweaty locks; staring back at the youngster.

"I reckon I better get going then. Don't wanna' disturb your sleep."he said tiredly himself, and held his hat to his side. Mattie stared down at the mattress, before pressing her one hand into the quilt and jumping up.

Mattie nodded shyly.

Laboeuf put his hat back on and turned round right before she looked his way.

**XX**

His boots called out again as he moved toward the door, and grabbed the knob.

but he realized he was missing his glove. "Mr. Laboeuf. This is yours?"the young girl behind him so close, held high in her hand his glove.

His cheeks redened, and he stared lovingly into her eyes:

"Thank you, Ms. Ross...

he seemed almost out of breath after saying that to her in response.

Mattie smiled small and got even closer.

**:::::**

Laboeuf felt a bit awkward, watching how much she was growing before him: but it was her tip-toes that rose her so high, and gazing deeply at her, he didn't even realize her lips against his cheek, until the last moment.

Laboeuf gave her another one of his long stares, and removed his hat, putting it over top of her small noggin; it sliding down, and covering those eyes of hers.

Mattie giggled childishly and definately unaware of Laboeuf's close presence.  
>He leaned in close, hands at his sides, and kissed her tiny lips, barely even touching them. But the girl did feel something, and moved the hat up from her eyes with a thumb, looking at the man before her.<p>

...

it was quiet for a while;

"I must depart for the night."he broke that silence, and took his hat from her head. Mattie still stared:

she licked her lips, and without even thought to it, she forced him down with a tug of the bandoiler round his waist, bringing his lips into hers.

It didn't seem too real.

His lips were so warm, terribly warm to be exact; but also chapped.

And that mustache of his seemed to tickle her in the process. His eyes gazed down upon her, and slowly shut, removing that hand from his belt, and held it tight in his own.

She was somehow trying to deepen the kiss, but she was an unexperienced kisser; and Laboeuf's lips seemed to take control of hers quite quickly. He had finally gotten the kiss he had been hoping to steal from her a while back;

and he was glad he did.

**XXX**

_**E/N**__**: Will make a True Grit full-story soon! I hope this was a great ending to this Two-Shot!**_


End file.
